The Worm Turns: REWRITE
by very cold pizza
Summary: AU:why does bella have so many scars?And why is she packing more artilary than your average US marine?Because bella is a slayer,sent to forks to 'hunt'-but she’s also running,because as all slayers know-eventually the hunters become the hunted.ExB Rated M
1. Preface

**Disclaimer- i dont own twilight or any of its characters**

**I apologize for the mess I've made of this story, but I love the plot so much, Im just not ready to let it go! So I rewrote the story, same plot and characters, new preface, enjoy!**

* * *

_Preface_

"David…David. DAVID wake up, man! You're drooling on me!" Hal pushed the sleeping slayer off roughly, wiping off his shoulder.

Bella looked back from the front seat at the two huge hunters in the back seat, acting 12 year olds. They made the roomy interior of the H3 look like the back of a Civic. As David straightened up, he had to tilt his head to the side, to keep it from hitting the roof.

"Long night, David?" Bella teased as he came to.

"You know it!" He growled and winked at Hal.

"Thanks for that." Hal rolled his eyes, obviously unwillingly picturing David with his girl friend.

"Well, you better sober up quick pretty boy, we're almost there," Rick said eyes focused on the road. He massaged his left temple with the hand that wasnt convulsively gripping the steering wheel. Rick was worried. Bella didn't understand why, this was just another assignment from the U.S.I; four vampires on a killing spree she, David, and Hal had to put in the ground.

"Relax Rick," Bella nudged him, and taking a cigarette from her coat pocket, handed it to him. "Why the hell are you so worried anyway?" He put it between his teeth and lit it.

"I don't know, its just…weird. Why four vampires would take out a whole apartment building… they're not that stupid. Even new borns." Its true, it did seem suspicious. Most were more sporadic when killing, but it was all the more reason to find and kill those SOBs while they could. Who knew what more they could be capable of?

"Its not unheard of, nor unexpected from _vampires_." Hal spat the word.

They all hated vampires, they were taught too but it wasn't like most didn't already. They were slayers. They were trained to kill vampires. They weren't exactly human; they were inhumanly attractive, and their blood was inhumanly enticing to vampires. But they lived and breathed as humans did. There came few perks to being a slayer, heightened senses and abilities, partial immortality. The great strength was entertaining, the speed exciting, the super senses…not so much. It was hard to concentrate when you could hear conversations from yards away, and smell the humans having it too. As for the extra time, well, most didn't live to experience those extra years. Each had a death wish, but no one dared ask why. Only someone looking for death would be crazy enough to turn slayer, because eventually, the hunters became the hunted.

As for Bella, she was born a slayer, into a family of slayers. Her father and brother were few of the most renowned of her kind, and she followed swiftly in their footsteps. She was better than any other slayer in U.S.I.

"I don't care what the hell they did. I haven't killed a vampire in little over 46 hours and a kill's the perfect chaser to hard liquor!" David shook Rick's seat. Bella couldn't help but smile, she was itching for a fight too. There hadn't been too much outrageous vampiric activity in the east coast lately, and she was getting restless. But three slayers on four vampires was hardly a challenge, and Hal and David were prone to sharing. She wasn't expecting a very eventful night.

Finally Rick pulled the H3 over to the curb, in the middle of an abandoned street just blocks away from the now condemned apartment building. It was the kind of place where the street lights were shot out, windows were boarded up and no body would come running if they heard someone scream. Perfect for vampires.

In the back seat Hal pulled out a black duffle bag and unzipped it, revealing a plethora of steel blades. He began dealing out the weaponry to their appropriate owners, each tucking the blade in a holster, pocket, shitkicker, etc. Bella stashed one on her back under her jacket, one in her boot and the other she strapped to her right thigh.

"You ready?" Hal looked at Bella who smiled, and David.

"HELL YES!" he screamed and jumped out of the car. Hal followed, rolling his eyes. Rick turned to Bella as she was getting out. "Be safe." He said, eyes still weary. Bella smirked and jumped out of the car. Rick sped off.

"Smell anything?" Hal asked. Bella took a deep breath in, and didn't catch anything.

"No." She pulled out the knife that was strapped to her thigh, and in one quick motion brought it to her left wrist, and made a cut, just above the artery. Blood dripped in rubies to the asphalt below. The air filled with the scent of her blood.

"That should get 'em here quick!" David laughed. And sure enough, when the wind changed they could smell it. They sickly sweet smell of vampires. It made Bella want to spit. And it was coming closer. Bella turned to Hal and David. "Ready?" She asked, and wiped her wrist on her jeans. They nodded.

"Rocks, paper, scissors, shoot." They shook their fists. Hal was paper, David was scissors and Bella was paper.

"Damnit!" Hal and Bella cursed simultaneously.

"HA-HA!" David laughed maniacally. "Mine!" He sauntered over to the direction of the scent, and drew an 18 inch knife from his leather trench coat.

"Just finish them quick hard ass! Quicker than last time at least, and less mess, I hate having to clean up after you!" Hal hollered. David flicked him off.

And then they appeared, at the mouth of the street, hungry. Two males, two females. They were definitely new borns. The look in their eyes was crazed, which made things more difficult. Newborns were stronger, but sloppy in technique, but definitely stronger than regular vampires. Though, they were no problem for David.

"Hello fella's!" He waved. The newborns seemed to have a revelation, we weren't human. They backed away, almost panicky. "Oh no you don't!" David charged at them like a tank, throwing punches left and right at first, then using the knife. He hooked a male in the mouth, then swiveled to decapitate the female coming at him from behind. Hal was right, he was messy. His technique wasn't refined but it sure as hell was affective. Within a matter of minutes the females and a male were dead. The last male managed to get away while David was finishing the female, and he came charging at Bella, eyes black. She grinned wickedly, and pulled the dagger from her back, and ran at him. When they were about to collide, Bella jumped over the male, and upon descent sent the blade into the vampires spine. He took a few more steps and fell to the ground.

"No fair, Bella! That was mine!" David yelled.

"Self defense, David." Bella shrugged and went to retrieve her dagger.

"You owe me one!" He pointed his blade at her.

"I'll call Rick," Hal sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

But then, the wind changed; became harsh, forceful. The sky grew dark as the tops of the buildings became enshrouded with black clouds, the ominous sound of thunder, echoed through the streets. It hit them. The sickly sweet smell, only in a greater magnitude than before. This time it was much more powerful, and very close.

"Fuck." Hal cursed. It was a trap, they were cornered on this street, and Bella knew exactly who set it. Her muscles went rigid. She looked at Hal who mirrored her horrified expression. He mouthed '_Run'. _But it was too late.

"Hello, Anya," Bella swiveled around to meet the burgundy eyes of a vampire.

"…Hadrian" Bella muttered, stunned. He smirked and lunged at her, but she jumped back quickly. She caught herself and rolled, landing in a crouch. She snarled. Bella looked around, they were surrounded and outnumbered. She looked at David and Hal who were already in fierce combat. She was barely going to make it out of this alive. But she had to, there was no alternative. _Hal and David…_she thought, unsure what would happen to them. She began to panic.

"Its been such a long time, Anya…" Hadrian advanced. "Ten years? Why, I hardly recognize you." Bella had enough. She reached for a small dagger in her boot and threw it at Hadrian, he caught it of course, but the message was clear. He grinned maliciously. She went for him, blade in hand ready to strike, when she was intercepted by another male. She was barely able to side step his attack that almost sent her sprawling. Another male attempted to attack from the back, but she was faster. She twisted away and lunged at the vampire, her blade piercing his throat.

She killed off four, but they just kept coming. She was getting tired, they were so quick and well trained. A female hit her hard in the back of the head, and the ground began to spin, and her ribs weren't doing to well either after a side attack. She managed to look over at David and Hal, Hal seemed to be holding his own, but David was slowing down too. He already fought off three newborns, and his brutality wasn't helping him with these vampires who easily avoided his brunt attacks. But most of the vampires were coming after her, and she was having difficulty; there were just too many.

She heard a loud cry and she looked over to see David fall to the ground. She looked at his body with wide eyes, and wanted nothing more than to run to him. Hadrian took advantage of the distraction, and attacked, catching her completely off guard. He lunged at her again, this time his fist connecting with her stomach. She doubled over in pain and he was behind her in a flash, catching her left wrist that was holding her blade in one hand, his other arm around her neck. He pulled her arm back almost breaking her elbow, she heard the bones cracking, and loosened her grip dropping the blade. He brought her wrist to his mouth and licked off the blood that was still flowing from the wound she made. Bella heard another harsh cry and out of the corner of her eye she saw Hal fall, just as David did. No. She was not going to let this happen. With her free hand that was grasping Hadrian's arm, she reached for the blade, strapped to her thigh.

"Now are you going to cooperate?" Hadrian tightened his grip around her throat and Bella winced.

"Hell….No!" She choked out, and drove the blade into his stomach. He released her, and she ran for it. She didn't know where the hell she was going, but she had to try. She ran through the streets her heart pounding, lungs aching, and they were following her. They were right behind her.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed the back of her jacket, and pulled her sideways, into a car. It was Rick. He pulled her in through the driver's side and laid her on the passenger seat. As soon as she was in, Rick floored it and the H3 lurched forward. Bella felt sick, her vision dimmed in and out, her ears buzzed, and her head was pounding. Her mouth filled with blood.

"Bella!" Rick was shaking her. "Bella, Bells you have to stay awake!" She was straining to hear what Rick said, but the buzzing was getting louder. "Bella!" All she could see was black, and her body went limp against the seat.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far but i need to know if you want me to keep going, so please review! **

**next chapter- Bella moves to Forks...**


	2. The Assignment

**Disclaimer- i dont own twilight or any of its characters**

**Sorry it took so long to update, won't happen again! in the middle of this chapter the POV switches, just a heads up, Enjoy!**

**suggested mood music- choke by hybrid  
****superstar by sonic youth**

* * *

_The Assignment_

5 months later

_. . ._

Bella looked into her rearview mirror at the line of cars forming behind her. She sighed and waved, telling them to pass. Their horns blared angrily they drove by. She looked at the speedometer, 45. _45 in a 65mph zone. This is fucking ridiculous. _She sighed and turned up the radio, which seemed to be the one and only thing that functioned in the car.

It had been five months. Rick decided Bella needed to relocate and far away, somewhere she couldn't easily be found. So she hunted on the west coast, constantly moving around. She decided to never hunt with other slayers, felt she was putting them at risk by association. This unfortunately included Rick, whom she now only communicated with via telephone.

Bella somewhat understood why she was cursed with this red truck.

She totaled five cars in the last month. No one seemed to understand that everything's a liability when she's hunting. Sometimes, the easiest way to kill a vampire was to impale him/her with a car. Flame throwers were good too. Her cell buzzed on the passenger's seat.

"What the hell Rick?!" She cursed into her phone.

"Oh so you've made it to Forks!" he said. "How was your flight? Oh and I suppose you've seen your new car-"

"Are you kidding me?! Im pushing 50 and it feels like its going to fall apart!" The car actually was shaking. "And im not the only fan!" She growled as the driver of a Camero screamed a string of profanities as he sped past. She loved driving fast, it was one of the few joys she retained. _Why not a nice car?_

"Bella, after what you did to the McLauren, the Veyron….the Enzo…we just don't have the funds!" Rick chuckled. "Best I can do. Stop whining."

Bella sighed. "Sorry, I haven't slept. Or ate. Or smoked."

"Besides," Rick continued. "We're trying to remain inconspicuous. Something as gaudy as an Enzo wouldn't really 'fit in'."

Bella pulled the car to a stop in front of a small house that belonged to the address Rick had given her. Bella leaned forward till her forehead hit the steering wheel. She sat, hunched over, breathing slowly. "…Bella?" Rick asked after a few minutes.

"Any…" She began, but stopped mid thought. Bella hated moving around, running. Hiding. "Any progress on…" Rick waited for her to finish, though he knew exactly what she was asking.

"Dameon" He finished the question for her, his voice was low, serious. What Bella hated more than anything, was the fact that no matter how hard she tried, how long it had been, how much she had changed, his name still made her skin crawl and her stomach clench.

Rick was quiet for a moment, Bella heard him take a deep breath. "Unfortunately, no. He's become nearly untraceable…" Bella sat up, and started biting at her finger nail on her thumb, staring blankly out the windshield.

"What about Hadrian…anything connected with him is-"

"Connected with Dameon, I know. But he's disappeared too." Ricks voice stayed low, but was full of concern "Bella…I don't like you staying by yourself, especially if we're unable to monitor his activity." Bella hated it too, being alone and not knowing where _He _was at all times. But it was necessary, she didn't want to risk other's well being for the sake of company, it was selfish. She knew by now not to get involved, even platonically, with anyone. She once said she was like some kind of poison—_get anywhere near me, and you're lucky if you just die._

"If I could come-"

"Rick, you know that's out of the question, especially because you are unable to locate him. I can't let anyone get hurt because of me, Rick…not again." Bella sighed. "Besides, I can take care of myself. " She took the keys out of the ignition and tucked them in her jacket pocket, then got out of the car to further inspect the truck.

It truly was a mess. The red paint was faded, yellow in some spots, hub caps and bumper rusted, as well as the corners inside the truck bed. The hood was shabby, the front left side dented she didn't bother looking under it. _The ancient parts might disingrate when exposed,_ Bella thought. She pulled two black duffle bags from the passenger seat and slammed the car door. Her hand was speckled with rust. "You don't make sense Bella, that is exactly why you need protection! Not isolation, you are being completely irrational…" Bella ignored him, wiping her hand on her jeans.

"Rick, this car is a piece of shit." Bella said, matter of factly. Rick sighed. They've had this argument before, and he knew it was a hopeless cause. So he let it drop…again.

Before Bella stood the tattered façade of a brick ranch house, with a single garage, small front porch, a few shuttered windows, and a maple tree towering over the roof's slated black shingles.

"How do I get in?" Bella asked, starring at the house. "Try the front door!" Rick chuckled, though still upset. Bella walked up and jiggled the handle but the door was locked.

"Its locked," she murmered.

"Did you try turning the handle-"

"That's what im doing, its not opening-"

"Try shaking it-" Bella shook the handle furiously.

"Turn it to the left-"

"I AM turning it to the left!"

"Well then try turning it to the right," She turned it in the other direction.

" Maybe if you push-" Bella grabbed the knob with both hands, leaned into the door and pushed. Her feet slid, but the door didn't budge. She was about to just kick it open.

"Couldn't you give me a key?"

"Someone was supposed to have stopped over earlier and open it for you-"

"Ahhh," Bella stalked around to the back of the ranch house. There was a small deck that branched off from two sliding glass doors. She dropped her duffel bags, cradled the phone between her cheek and shoulder and went to pry open the glass doors. They came apart with ease.

"A ha!" She exclaimed, and stepped into the dark, what looked like, kitchen of the house. "Im in," she said, as she was fumbling for a light switch.

"Excellent! Now you are standing in the kitchen, sink, stocked refrigerator, dishwasher, stove, microwave… the works. There should be a small dining room table. The room across from the kitchen, is the living room; two couches, a recliner, a TV with cable, fireplace. Next to the kitchen should be three steps leading to a hallway. There are two bedrooms, a bathroom complete with shower, and a small laundry room. Make yourself at home!"

Bella peeked apathetically into the living room and up the steps into the hallway.

"On the kitchen table there should be an envelope," Rick said. "There should be directions. That's all you need for now, later you'll receive your home phone number, street address, map of forks, contact list, birth certificate, driver's license and admission papers-"

"Admission papers?" Bella didn't know what he was talking about. _Admission into what? _She thought as she fingered the envelope.

"You'll need those for your latest commission." Rick said.

"And how exactly will I be receiving said commission?" I.S.U was always creative with secrecy when it comes to transactions with commissions. The slayers received their targets and info from their I. C or interceder. Rick was Bella's I.C. until she refused to let him work with her. Hell, she felt bad for the poor guy they assigned to her tonight. It was always dangerous to be associated with Bella.

"You can meet your interceder tonight, at Sunni's Bar. He'll have your new target, and those documents I mentioned."

"Why not just tell me now?" Bella made her way over to the fridge, and brooded through its contents.

"And what? Ruin the surprise? Heck no, and hey you need the extra 8 hours or so off. " Rick semi-commanded.

Bella rolled her eyes. Like a little time off could help her. But she was exhausted, as she could tell by her increasingly sour mood.

"Bells…are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Of course she did. It was the only thing she had left to live for.

"Okay, well thanks Rick." She ignored his question, again. "I'm going to get settled in- I'll call if I need anything." She closed the fridge and walked over the sink, staring out the window that was above it. _Wow is this place green._

"Alright well, ill see you later Bella, be safe." She closed her phone. _Be safe, _she thought. _Fat chance._

"Hmph," Bella sighed. She moved to go back outside to get her bags, but walked into the glass door instead with a big thud. "SHIT!" Bella held her nose, and blinked a few times. Slid the door open carefully and retrieved her bags.

. . .

Bella dumped the contents of her smaller duffle bag onto her bed. Clothes. Toiletries. Ipod. Shoes. And a blue box, which she hastily placed it under the bed, without looking at it. She went to the bathroom and threw her stuff on the counter, then went back to her room and threw her clothes, along with her shoes, into the bottom of her closet.

"Well I'm unpacked." She stood, hands on hips, and looked around the room. It was small; a desk with computer, nightstand, dresser with mirror, small closet with sliding doors, a window and a rocking chair.

She grabbed her Ipod and plugged it into the computer speakers; Sonic youth, superstar. Then she grabbed the other duffle bag and plopped it on the bed, pulled a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket, and lit one. _Smoking's addictive, _she thought.

_long ago_

_and oh so far away_

_I fell in love with you_

"Forks…" _Forks, _she thought, _what am I doing in Forks? _Rick had said she'd get her assignment tonight, _but when? There couldn't possibly be too many vampires in this town. Hell, there aren't enough people. _She stared out the window, and blew out a string of smoke. _Although I could understand why they'd want to be here. _It hadn't stop raining since she arrived in Seattle, five hours ago. A sunny day seemed oh too sparse for the town of forks.

"Green, green, green" Bella put the cigarette back in her mouth and unzipped the black duffle bag. "And wet, wet, wet." She pulled out two boot knives and unsheathed them, examining their blades. "Ill need a new coat, and boots." She said to herself

_don't you remember you told me you love me baby _

_you said you'd be coming back this way again baby_

"baby baby baby baby oh baby!" She pulled out a kurki knife, and traced the curved blade with her finger.

_But then again, there are a lot of hiding places. _The hoh rainforest had to be at least 38 km in perimeter. _Lots of hiding places, full of juicy campers. _She picked up two butterfly knives and spun them in her hands. Then she picked up a neck knife, and put it on her nightstand. A blade, like a small sword, with a sheath that wrapped around her waist the flat hilt hid between her shoulder blades, went in the closet.

She took out a browning 9x19 mm handgun, and cocked it to her reflection in the mirror. Silver ammo, for werewolves of course. The browning would never work on a vampire, at most it would make them hesitate and wonder if you were really that stupid. No, the sawed off shotgun was for vampires, it'd kill anything at close proximity, and at least maim from a distance. But Bella preferred knives to guns; knives give you more time to savor the kill.

She emptied the rest of the duffle bags contents into the top drawer of the dresser; a machete, tanto, bulldog, mercator, nemean, kapteyn and her favorite; the grim reaper.

She looked up into the mirror. The blue eyes of her reflection quivered. The white blonde, wavy hair was pulled back into a high bun, a few rebellious strands lay on the forehead.. The skin was pale, only a few shades darker than the hair, the face was slim, as was the figure. Bella traced her high cheek bones, with her finger tips, and the bruise like shadows under her eyes. Her arms were covered in what looked like thick white spider webs, though up close you could see they were actually little crescent shaped scars, that went from her shoulder blades to her wrists. She lightly traced the scars on her left arm with the tips of her fingers, when her hand came down to her left thigh, she immediately recoiled, and stared back into her reflection.

_I look like crap. _She sighed, and smothered her cigarette on the top of the dresser. The song on her ipod changed to Choke by Hybrid. Bella went and plopped down on her bed, and stayed starring at the ceiling.

What was she supposed to do now? She was too hungry to eat, too tired to sleep, and too lazy to go run or drive anywhere.

She waited, five minutes just listening to the music. Not thinking, just listening, starring. Then she reached for another cigarette, but knocked the pack off her nightstand and under her bed.

She groaned and pulled herself off the bed and onto the floor to reach for the pack. But her hand met the blue box. She recoiled and cringed away from it, but after a few seconds hesitantly reached for it-No_, don't do this to yourself. _She pleaded. But Bella pulled the blue box out, and traced the gold design on the lid. She traced the embroidered letters on the corner, ANYA. It had been long since she had last opened it.

Without breathing, she removed the lid.

Inside, a ring, a small copper star, a pocket watch, and a piece of paper. She slowly, delicately reached for the ring, but recoiled. She could feel her throat getting heavy. She collected herself, and again delicately reached for the ring, she picket it up and placed it in the palm of her hand, and slowly folded her fingers around it. Then quickly brought it to her chest, and hugged her hand.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. It had been so long. So long, since she thought about them. She knew it would hurt her later. She carefully placed the ring back in the box, and moved to touch the piece of paper. _Don't! _she pleaded with herself, but her hand kept moving.

She pulled the piece of paper out of the box, and flipped it over, to reveal a miniature family portrait. In the portrait, was a tall, handsome man with long white blonde hair, delicate pale skin, and strong prominent features and broad shoulders. He looked wise, powerful, and though his lips were pressed into a thin line, laugh lines around the corners of his lips manifested a history of smiles.

His large hand was placed on another mans shoulder, who was sitting down, this man was younger but looked such familiar features of the older man, that only natural relation could explain, though the young man didn't try to conceal his large warm smile. They looked happy, comfortable. And beside the younger man was a girl, slim, with long wavy blonde hair, high cheek bones and blue eyes…_no. _Bella's stomach fell, and she quickly put the photograph back into the box along with ring and shoved it back under her bed.

She hugged her stomach, and she could feel a sob rising in her throat. But she stifled it. _I hate being alone,_ she thought. _Why couldn't Rick just give me the damn assignment, I cant be left alone to let myself think. Think of…_she trailed off.

Her Ipod stopped playing, the play list must've ended. The clock said 6:10. She got up off the floor, and decided she needed to stop thinking and supress the memories.

The only way to do that was to fall into a deep, unconsious sleep. _Nyquil._She went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Nyquil and swallowed double the dose required. _That should do it. _She went back to her room, didn't bother undressing, threw her cell phone on the nightstand, took off her boots and put the neck knife under her pillow. She laid on the bed as she had before, and starred, unthinking, until she finally fell asleep.

. . .

Blood, all she could see was the blood. Everywhere, _their _blood. She turned to see two hands, reaching for her-

"NO!" Bella woke to the sound of her own screams, her forehead and cheeks were damp with sweat, her chest moving quickly in and out, the sound of her own rasping quick breaths.

"No!" She yelled less forcefully. Her thigh, her left thigh burned, she moved her hand to it, and she could feel it, she could feel the scars. It was burning, with searing pain.

She jolted up and ran frenetically to the bathroom, ripped off her jeans; her left thigh was covered in gauze and surgical tape. She clawed at it and she could still feel the raised scars, "Not enough…Not enough!" She ripped open the covert under the sink and grabbed a spool of white tape and a bag of gauze.

She began wrapping it around her thigh, over the already bandaged area, layering it with gauze, then tape over and over again, and until her hands shook too furiously for her to peel tape. She collapsed on the floor gagging, tearlessly sobbing.

She dug her hands into her hair and brought her knees to her chest. She laid there, all she could see was her brother's face, her fathers, and then _his _face.

She screamed, and continued sobbing. She new better than to have opened that box, what would happen, the dreams.

She lay there hysterical, tormented, crying until she passed out from exhaustion.

. . .

When she woke, her throat was dry and her eyes were raw. Her forehead and hair damp with sweat. The side of her face and her lower back hurt from sleeping on the floor. When she sat up her stomach lurched, and she scrambled to the toilet to gag up the few contents left in her stomach. "Ahhhh…" she groaned as she pulled her head out of the toilet and wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist. She stood up and turned the bathroom sink on, and stuck her head in, letting the cold water run through her hair, cool her face and run into her mouth. She flipped her hair back when it was thoroughly soaked, showering the mirror over head with drops of water.

Itd been so long, so long since shes had a dream, an episode. Five months. She took deep breaths in and out, supressing any thought revolving around her dream, burrying it in the back of her mind. She didnt want to think any more of it. She shivered.

Bella wiped the droplets off the mirror with her hand and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass, filled it with tap water, and looked at the clock on the wall. _Fuck. Its 11:30. _She was going to be late. _That was horrible,_ she thought, pained. Bella sighed, sat up and downed the glass of water and went back to her room to dress for the meeting with her I.C.

. . .

(Bella POV)

Halfway to the bar, my hands began to shake. I was probably just dehydrated. I hadn't eaten or drank anything within the last ten hours, and threw up whatever was left. But then again, my mind kept wandering back to the dream…the nightmare.

The bar was easy to find, it was on the very out skirts of Port Angles. There were many bars, a few strip clubs and of course the tattoo parlors. It seemed this part of town catered to a more disreputable clientele. The streets were lined with the cars of regulars and bar hoppers alike, all looking for some fun. I had to park about two blocks from the bar. It meant a walk through the part of town that I don't think most women would want to be alone in after dark. Of course, most women wouldn't be armed.

Under my leather jacket were wrist sheaths with two knives, two other blades in my boots, the small sword and sheath around my waist, and the grim reaper tucked under my jeans on my right thigh. All I had to do was reach in my right pocket and pull it out. Oh and of course, the browning was tucked into its shoulder holster, hanging on my left side. Muggers beware.

It had stopped raining now, and fairly humid. I was tempted to peel off my leather jacket however, many humans weren't accustomed to seeing cutlery outside of the kitchen and decided against it. Besides, people tend to stare at the scars.

I looked in the rearview mirror at my reflection. I sighed, displeased at how disheveled I looked, but I didn't really care too much. I was more looking to repel rather then attract tonight. I let my hair down, and brushed my fingers through it, letting pale curls spill onto my shoulders. Better.

There was absolutely nothing sunny about Sunni's. I stood in the threshold and looked around. It was packed. I was right about one thing, it does really cater to a scary ass crowd, full of women in leather, and men who looked like they had advanced degrees in crime. The air was thick with cigarette smoke creating a haze like fog that hung in the air. I unbuttoned my jacket halfway so I could easily reach the browning, if prompted. But I was too flustered to be intimidated, or more likely trying to restrain myself from going to complete hysterics.

I waded/ pushed my way through the crowd to far end of the long, wooden bar, sitting parallel to the entrance, so I could see both room and door.

_Who the hell would pick this place to meet?_ Most transfers happen at grocery stores, shops, more publicly appealing/ safer places.

I sat down, and with still shaking hands pulled out my cigarettes and disposable lighter. I took a deep breath in, and let it out. Trying to concentrate on lighting the cigarette. I put it between my teeth, and tried to light it, my thumb clumsily fumbling with the switch, and I gave up. Someone offered a metal butane lighter at the cigarette.

I looked up at the bar tender, a very tall man with remnants of athleticism in his upper torso. I smiled thankfully, and held the cigarette in the flame. When it was lit his flipped it close, and asked. "What can I get you?" _something strong, _I wanted to say, but realized I didn't have a "valid" I.D. for this state yet and decided against it.

"Coke, please." I replied. He turned to grab a glass and fill it from a hose. The area between my shoulder blades tingled, and I felt a rush of air on my neck. I turned; hand reaching for the grim reaper, but no one was there.

When I turned again the bartender had brought my drink, I nodded thanks, and drank greedily. I really was dehydrated, and carbonated drinks aren't the best for that, but I didn't want to ask for water in a bar. In my opinion, drinking, eating and sleeping are the most inconvenient and debilitating necessities. Think of where we'd be if we didn't have to be handicapped by such things, we'd be like…well vampires. Sometimes I do envy them for that, and I've always wonder why God decided to encumber the good guys with such limitations. Oh the many splendid things a vampire could do while all the humans sleep.

When I finished, the bar tender was back, this time with a blinder, and grey goose martini. Oh great. "Thanks," I said as he set them down. "Who are they from?" The bartender nodded at the end of the bar. I looked past his broad frame to see two stiffs with lust in their eyes. One winked at me and smirked. Eh, alcohol with strings attached, accepting the drink meant accepting the offer that came with it. No thanks. But I was still thirsty. I took the martini but made sure to flick them off before I brought it to my lips.

"Bell-La!" I jumped, sloshing vodka onto my wrist. I whirled to slug the bastard that surprised me but faltered when I met the gaze of Harvey McCue. "Oh." I stared in disbelief. Harvey was tall, a good six inches above me, he had a lean muscular build, with long red spiky hair. He was a fae (you know, magic and such) from Germany none the less, good looking, but also annoying, a lech, and a complete jackass.

"Please tell me you are not my I.C," I whined. Harvey looked pleased.

"Would that be such a bad thing Mausi?" He used the German pet name to piss me off. He's discreet about his origin, and his accent is hardly noticeable. He sat down and grabbed the blinder, toasting to the stiffs across the bar. They glared back at him, sour faced for moving in on their prospective lay.

"Yes, it would. And don't call me that." Harvey and I have worked together on several cases before, all disastrous and only successful at my expense. On more than one occasion I ended up in the hospital, with holes, gashes or partially maimed because of his misjudgment or misinformation. One case, I shot a scruffy German Shepard because Harvey swore it was a deformed rouge werewolf. And the bastard left me to apologize and explain to the elderly owners why I killed Sparky.

I don't necessarily trust Harvey any more. I requested that I be reassigned an I.C, but apparently I.S.U didn't get it, or they were pissed at me for some reason. "I requested our partnership be taboo, why are you here?" It also unnerved me that I couldn't sense him, fae in general, like I could werewolves or vampires.

"Seems I'm the only one left who'll take you!" He smirked. "Your previous I.C. s left the job with injuries or worse. I guess were just meant to be together-" He draped his arm around the back of my chair and leaned into me.

"Fuck you." I was mad because it was true. I leaned away.

"Are you offering?" He raked me over with his eyes, still smirking.

"…No. Do you have the assignment or are you just here to harass me?"

"Of course, Mausi." He leaned back and withdrew a large envelope from under his jacket, and held it out for me. I took it and opened it. Inside were all the documents Rick promised, license, passport, medical records, back ground info, admission papers, forms etc. And a letter:

**Hello,**

**We are glad to hear you've arrived in Forks, Washington. For your assignment, the Washington Intermediate Unit has reported recent rouge vampiric activity in Forks. Employees claimed to have seen two males and a female lurking around the city of Seattle, however they recently have been spotted in Forks, at the local high school.**

_Vampires at a high school?_ _How sadistic. _

**Find the vampires, and end their proliferation of rapacity.**

**Washington Legation, **

**I. S. U**

_Three vampires…_ _not bad, at least ones a female._

"Should be easy for you," Harvey said. I looked up from the letter. "Three rouge vampires. They've been munching very conspicuously on the campers. 's bad for tourisim. The police are getting ruffled."

"No physical description?" How exactly am I to pin point three vampires with out one?

"Nine." He said it like he was saying the number. "Shouldnt be hard to find, how many vampires could possibly be at a high school?"

High school. Oh God. Ah, I didn't think about that. A hell hole full of smelly, obnoxious, dramatic, angst-y, asshole teenagers and their non confirmative sub culture. Oh and I wont be able to smoke. Fuck. No, three vampires were nothing compared to high school. It felt so ridiculous; me the bad ass slayer going under cover at a high school. I sighed. My job just wasn't fun anymore.

Harvey laughed at my solemn expression; a harsh, unnerving sound. "I figured you wouldn't approve." He reached under his coat again and pulled another envelope, this one smaller. "You've had several offers, you've grown quite popular. Here's the most expensive." He handed it to me. The most expensive hits were always the hardest; Harvey chose them because he gets some of the profit for being the messenger. "A master vampire from Seattle wants to meet Juno." Slaying was my main job, bounty hunting was a hobby, though my hobby definitely paid off more than my normal job. Juno is my alias, after the landing beach on D-day. I opened the smaller envelope. It read a time, date and location where I would meet the "customer".

**9:00  
Nov. 11  
114 Smallmen's Street, Seattle, WA**

"That's Thursday." I said.

"Good, ill come."

"Like hell you will." I pocketed the envelopes, snatched up my cigarettes and lighter and laid two dollars on the bar for the drink.

"Come on Mausi, you know how much fun I can be." He grabbed my left arm, I whirled drawing the grim reaper from my pocket and pressed the tip against his stomach. I leaned in until our faces were inches apart.

"Listen_, die Drecksau_, don't think I've forgiven you for the many times you managed to fuck up my assignments before, and I certainly won't forgive you if you fuck this one up too. If I'm being forced to work with you, lets get one thing clear; throw me under the bus again and I will kill you." I split the _kill_ into two syllables, emphasizing each.

"Mausi," he said with a grin. As if I were teasing, Hah. Hah.

He let go of my arm, and I sheathed the reaper. I turned and started to push my way to the door. "And stop calling me that!" I yelled over my shoulder. When I looked back, he was gone.

. . .

By the time I got home it was around 2:00. I managed to find a grocery store along the way that was open at this ungodly hour, and picked up a few things. The ancient truck also slowed my pace down a bit.

I took of my jacket and the blade at my lower back. The hilt made things awkward when you were trying to be comfortable. I put the cold groceries in the fridge and grabbed a box of Fruit Loops cereal along with the envelope from I. S. U and headed for the living room. I turned on the TV and started munching on the dry cereal.

High school. Holy hell. Id never actually had to go to high school, I was home schooled. But I knew what high schools were like. Well, I've been around long enough, I should know. It seemed so weird. Why would vampires want to go to a high school?

Maybe they were just waiting to attack. Or they chose to assimilate with their prey before they ripped their throats out. Hmm. Well whatever they're doing, its wrong; targeting the kiddies, sick. Their control must be strong if they can be in such close proximity with humans for such an extended period. It's almost impressive. _Well, Ill have to get them before they harm anyone._

I wondered what I had done to I. S. U to piss them off; Harvey and the crappy assignments. Did they know about my other job? Would it matter? I didn't think it would. I might be wrong, id have to talk to Rick later.

I looked at the clock; 2:39, _well there's no point in wasting another day. _I need the distraction, so I trudged upstairs to the shower and to prepare myself, for one hell of an assignment.

* * *

**Hope you like it but i need to know if you want me to keep going, so please review!**

**next chapter: Bella meets the cullens**


	3. The Cullens

**Disclaimer- i dont own twilight or any of its characters**

**Phew! this is a really long chapter, but lots of fun to write! Enjoy!**

**suggested mood music- kings of the wild frontier by adam and the ants****  
paint it black by the rolling stone**

* * *

_The Cullens_

The parking lot of Forks high was empty apart from me, and my big red truck. It was almost seven, and students and staff would begin arriving around seven thirty. There wasn't really much for me to do but wait.

I already surveyed the campus, combed through its surroundings and found nothing. No vampires in the woods, waiting. So, will they attack later during the school day, or are they actually playing human, and attending or working at Forks High?

The latter didn't really make sense to me. It seemed ridiculous that any vampire would go to such great lengths to blend in; they were too arrogant. Though, I wasn't really expecting these vampires to be too powerful. Any vampire that goes after a high school is a cheat; teenagers are so naïve and stupid. Its like shooting fish in a barrel or sitting duck or some other sick idiom. I'd soon find out. But, for now, I'd sit in my red truck and have my last cigarette for probably 8 hours. Bah.

I picked at the fading polish on my nails while I waited. I don't know why I bothered with nail polish, my nails were stubby, and I never had the time to tend to them. The dark blue that was on them now was weeks old and chipping off.

And I never usually bothered with my appearance. I was forced to wear makeup because if I didn't, with my pale skin and white hair, I'd look like a corpse. My wardrobe wasn't really varied. It mostly consisted of long sleeve shirts, jackets, and jeans. My scars don't give me too much le-way. Sleeveless is a big no no, belly shirts and tube tops were out, bikinis defiantly (Oi, I can't remember the last time I was in a swim suit) So frankly, I was limited.

Though it didn't really matter. I was pretty, and I'm not conceded or bragging, trust me, I hate it more than anything, All slayers are physically appealing, it's a way for them to attract their 'prey'. Just as vampires are beautiful to humans, slayers are beautiful to vampires. I have no idea where that leaves werewolves.

So anyway, that left me to wear a black long sleeve shirt today, jeans, boots, and long leather trench coat; I looked like the undertaker but oh well. The usual weapons were in place, though this time, I brought a carton of gasoline. One positive about my big red truck was the truck bed, good for vampire transportation. I couldn't really torch the vampires in the middle of the Forks High campus, could I?

While I was musing my murderous thoughts, cars began to pull up into the parking lot. I saw a few, what looked like employees enter a building marked MAIN OFFICE just above the door. Well, If I was being forced to play student, I might as well go check in. I grabbed the envelope Harvey gave me and slipped out of my truck.

When I got to the MAIN OFFICE, I realized was still smoking. "Crap" I threw it on the ground, smothering it with my foot and looked to the windows, hoping no one saw.

I stepped inside, and was greeted by the frigid and unnecessary air conditioning. And also by the frigid and unnecessary glare of a middle aged secretary.

"Excuse me Miss…?" The woman asked, one eyebrow raised, her eyes narrowed.

I realized she was talking to me, and I also realized I didn't know what my last name was. I pulled the papers out of the envelope and found my name in my passport.

"Swan?" I said incredulously, _Bella_ swan, beautiful swan…oh wow.

"Miss…Swan." I turned, smiling to myself, back to the woman who's eyebrow had arched impossibly higher. "We do not allow smoking on school property."

"Im sorry Miss-" I looked to her name plate on her desk. "-rs. Cope. I'm a new student here, I wasn't aware of the rule." I walked towards her desk, and her eyes went wide, she paused for a minute, then tensed. I smiled. By this point her eyebrow was dangerously close to breaching her hairline.

"Miss. Swan, Miss Bella Swan?" I nodded.

She puckered her lips and turned, riffling through some papers. Mrs. Cope thought I was some unruly punk teenager. Was it my coat? Too imposing? "I'll need your medical physical, and insurance form."

I handed them to her.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, everything else was wired from your old school." She laid a schedule on her desk and handed me a campus map. "Your first class is in building 5, which is here." She shoved her stubby finger into the paper. "Take a left out of the building and walk down the path, its marked with a sign."

"Thank you." I went to pick up the schedule off her desk and Mrs. Cope put her hand on it, preventing me from moving it. I blinked at her.

"Miss. Swan, I don't know what kind of school you went to in Phoenix, but Forks High does not tolerate ill behavior of hooligans. Is that clear?" My eyes narrowed. Mrs. Cope was starting to piss me off. I leaned in and said with a fake smile, "Of course Miss Cope," and I jerked the paper from under her grasp. "Thank you for your help." I turned and walked out of the cold room, and walked back to my car.

The parking lot was slowly starting to fill up. Apparently, my leather coat was too intimidating, so I decided to take it off. However, taking it off meant shedding the browning and its holster. If a leather trench was intimidating, a handgun surely would be. _Mustn't scare the kiddies, or the middle aged secretaries._

In the privacy of my car I stripped and rolled the gun and holster up in the jacket, tucking them under the seat. It started to rain again. Outside, some students ran for the shelter of their classes, but others were gathering in groups around each others cars, un-phased. Then again the weather must be common for these poor people, and they've adapted. To the right some boys were tossing a Frisbee, and to the left, I heard bouts of laughter coming from one group, and one boy shout several explicit things followed by several crude hand motions and another round of uproarious laughter from the group. I sighed. This was so demeaning. But why prolong the inevitable? I grabbed my cell phone and slid out of the truck, not bothering to lock it or remove the keys from the ignition in hope that someone would steal it.

When I was out of the car, I took a big breath, hoping for that aerosol spray/ power deodorant sweet vampire smell, but instead just the earthy smell of rain and wet human. Bleh. Beyond the parking lot but just before the classrooms was a courtyard, strewn with picnic tables, and I decided to make camp there.

I started to weave through the cars and make my way to the tables and as I got closer to the groups of students, they stopped talking, and started whispering-about me I presume, considering most were pointing or looking at me. I puckered my lips and kept walking, avoiding eye contact. Eventually I reached the group that was still laughing at the charades of the crude boy. When I passed they had a similar reaction, gawking, pointing, whispers. The crude boy who was sitting on the ground, stood up and whistled, the others laughed. I gritted my teeth, balled my fists, kept walking and resisted the urge to drop kick his ass. _Mustn't encourage the little tykes. _

"Heads up!" Somone shouted, I whirled to my right to find a Frisbee coming towards me. I snatched it before it beamed me in the forehead; the boy sent to retrieve it came stumbling towards me. "Hey, are you ok? I'm really sorry about tha….tha-". We made eye contact and his mouth fell agape. I growled and shoved the Frisbee into his limp hand, and stomped toward the benches.

This was so humiliating. Under cover work was usually a novice job. Let the new-bees deal with stares. Humans just really couldn't act properly around slayers, or function at all apparently. The Frisbee boy was still gawking.

I finally reached the courtyard, and sat down at the nearest picnic table, facing the parking lot. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket and pretended to be fervently interested in about the order of my classes.

The students began speaking at a normal volume again, I could hear what most had to say ('_is she new?' 'where is she from?' 'what is her name?' __'ive never seen anyone like her!' _the ever popular_ 'is she single?') _but preferred not to listen. I took another big breath and still nothing. My spidy sense still wasn't tingling. I hoped the rain wasn't interfering, I've never had to track in the rain. Sure I've hunted but never tracked. I wasn't entirely sure it wasn't distorting my senses. So I decided to sit, and wait. Hopefully they would pass by me to get to the building or I would eventually smell them.

Minutes passed. Students began to file into their buildings, though the whispers never ceased. Apparently I was a hot commodity. From what I've eavesdropped, they rarely get new students at this school, let alone someone like a slayer. But I did my best to glare balefully at anyone who attempted to come near me.

The bell would ring at 8, only ten or so minutes away, and they still haven't arrived. I was beginning to worry, what if they didn't show up? Should I leave and try to track them off campus? I crossed my arms on the table and buried my head. I hated being anxious, my stomach was fluttering,

I took another deep breath, in and out; rain…humans…and… I looked up, and breathed in and out again. There was something else.

Honey? Yes, it was honey, mixed with earth…and herbs? It smelled pleasant, but it wasn't mixed with human scent; it was nothing I've ever encountered before. And under the sweet earthy smell I could smell venom, vampire venom. I looked around for the owners of the scent, and saw red BMW convertible pull into a parking space. I tensed.

First out of the car, was a tall lean, blonde male. As he looked around, another vampire came out of the passenger seat. This one was shorter than the blonde, but muscular, and had dark hair. Both were handsome. _So those are the males. That leaves-_ A third got out from the drivers seat, a beautiful blonde female, one of the prettier ones I've seen. When they started walking, I nearly gasped.

I expected their gait to be animalistic, catlike, predator like, but instead they glided. They were graceful, even the brawny, bulky male. They weaved through the humans so swiftly, and carelessly as if they weren't affected by the pull of their blood. What were these vampires that they could so easily blend with humans?

I seemed to have greatly underestimated these vampires skill. How old could they be that they could assimilate so inconspicuously and effortlessly? And their scent… So curious.

I stood and walked towards them, casually closing the distance between us and heading for the path that led to the buildings. I paused to look around the campus, most students were in their first classes. I turned and followed the vampires down the path; quietly, swiftly, only a few strides behind. I

t wasn't particularly smart being so close, however vampires weren't always engrossed in the peculiarity of humans. And from the way the students reacted when the three walked by, these vampires weren't unaccustomed to the bewildered affect they caused. But they wouldn't be oblivious for long.

The closer I got, their sweet smell slid along my tongue and coated the back of my throat, it felt so foreign, I couldn't stand the thought of swallowing but didn't know what else to do. Out of habit I wanted to spit, albeit it wasn't that unpleasant and even more curious, there wasn't an underlying scent of human blood.

My fingers clenched, as I watched them saunter closer to the students. I could practically feel the blonde males hunger, festering-practically see the venom coursing through his veins, ready. I scanned the courtyard again, it was nearly empty. It would be so easy, so quick; they were so oblivious, so unaware that my hand was reaching for the blade strapped to my back. Suddenly the blonde male stopped; ky hand snaked down the back of my shirt to grab the blade strapped between my shoulder blades. It was almost out of its sheath when the blonde turned to look at me.

I saw his eyes before anything else, they were gold. Liquid gold with topaz around the pitch black center. I hesitated only for a moment, at their striking appearance, my fingers relaxed the grip-

"Hi!" When a boy jumped in-between us.

"AHH!" I screamed, immediately withdrawing my hand. _What the hell?!_

"My name's Mike Newton!" It was the Frisbee boy from before, he extended his right hand towards me.

What just happened? Was this kid serious? I looked over his shoulder to see that the vampires had disappeared. Fuck! Shit! Shit! Profanity! Profanity! Ahhhhh!! Id let them go…they could be anywhere by now!

"Heh hm!" the boy cleared his throat, his hand still outstretched.

"Yea, hi" I said, reluctantly taking it. "Bella Swan."

"Can I walk you to your next class?" He asked, eyes hopeful. I stared at him in disbelief. I don't have time for this! I looked around, breathing frantically, finding their scent. I stepped around him and started to follow their trail, all the while the Frisbee boy followed.

"Um…do you already know where you're going?" He said, almost panting. He was having difficulty keeping with my pace. I stopped, and he skidded to a halt next to me. The trail took a sharp turn right, through the Frisbee boy. I blinked at him.

"Yes I think I do, thank you." I stepped around him again, "Nice meeting you." In front of me was a building marked with a large 5. Their scent led right through its double doors. But before I could reach the handle the door opened. A short balding man in a brown blazer and red tie stepped out, he held the door open for me.

"The bell rang five minutes ago miss…" He did a double take as I passed him. "Excuse me, Miss." I stopped, shoulders hunched. I didn't have time for this either! Bah! I considered ignoring him but didn't and turned to face him. "I don't remember seeing you amongst our student body…or staff? Are you new to Forks High?" He walked towards me.

I sighed and very apathetically- "My name is Bella Swan, I just moved here from Arizona." His eyes grew wide. I must not really look like a student.

"Well then!" He said, after recollecting himself. "Welcome to Forks High Miss Swan. I am the vice principle, Dr. Locke." He extended his hand, and I took it. My eyes were watering from his _Azzaro Chrome_. "Are you having difficulty locating your first class?"

"No….I-I think Ill manage…. Thank you." I sputtered, almost choking. I could still catch their scent but the man's cologne was overwhelming.

"Well what is your first class?" I sighed, and took my schedule out from my back pocket.

"American Literature building… 3." Crap.

"Oh! Well you're in the wrong building Miss Swan!" He chuckled, I grimaced. How was I going to get out of this? He opened the door again and ushered me out.

"Mr. Newton!" Dr. Locke called to the Frisbee boy, who had finally caught up. He turned around and waved. "Would you please escort Miss Swan to building 3, she has appeared to have gotten lost!" The man chuckled again.

"Sure! That's where I'm heading too!" He called, a little too excited.

"There you go!" the man smiled. I hesitated, weighing the consequences of punching out the good vice princepal, charging into the building, and dragging the vamps out.

I forced a smile. "Thank you Dr. Locke." Luckily for him there were too many repercussions.

"If you ever need anything Miss Swan, don't hesitate to ask!" I took one final longing glance at the building, and scowled; thinking of the prospective harm the vampires could cause. But there was really nothing I could do, but observe from a distance for now…then save the day when utter hell breaks loose. Oh well. _Their death is on your hands you dumbass. _I smiled again at Dr. Locke.

The Frisbee boy…Mike, back tracked so he could walk beside me.

"So, do you like it so far here in Forks?"

"No." I said, still scowling.

"Oh well, where were you from?" Mike looked taken aback.

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Well Forks is definitely no phoenix. " He led us along several pathways to a building marked with a 3. I was completely out of hearing range of building 5. Bah.

We walked inside the building, and down a hall to a classroom. Mike removed his raincoat at the door and hung it on a hook. I brushed the droplets from my shoulders, wrung my hair with my hands, and went to the teacher's desk in the front of the class.

"Ah you must be Miss Swan," said the old woman. "Here's a textbook. Well take a seat, there's an available one in the back of the room." I turned and weaved through the tightly packed desks to the back of the classroom. Eyes, everywhere watched me as I meandered clumsily. When I sat down, they continued to stare.

"Hi I'm Jessica," said a frizzy haired/dimpled girl sitting next to me. "You must be-"

"Bella. Hi" Mike took a seat in the empty desk to my right. "Do you like it here in Forks?" Jessica asked.

"No,." I replied, Jessica frowned. I looked around again to see that every student was still staring. _Great, just great. _I hunkered down, low in my seat, trying to avoid their gaze.

"Good morning class!" The teacher said cheerfully, everyone swiveled in their chair, finally turning their attention away from me to face her. As she started rambling, I thought about the blonde males eyes. Contacts? A little gaudy don't you think, couldn't they pick a normal brown or blue or green to cover the red? I don't know, something just didn't add up about these vampires… I looked over to mike with his blond spiky hair, flipping his pencil in his hand. He caught me looking at him, and grinned wildly. Maybe pony boy knew something about them.

I leaned towards him. "Mike," I whispered, flashing him a smile. He dropped his pencil.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I ask you a question?" His grin widened.

"Sure, yea, sure!" He leaned towards me.

"I saw three students today, and I think I know them, but I cant remember their names. Ones a tall blond guy, the other guy is a brunette, he's…built, and a blonde girl. The blonde girl drives a M3 red convertible. Do you know them?" Mikes face fell when I was finished. He hesitated, started to say something, then stopped. Then leaned in closer and whispered, "Those are the Cullens. They moved here at the beginning of the school year." So they are playing student.

"You don't like them?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know…how do you know them?" Oh, I see.

"I don't." I shrugged. "I don't recognize the name. I must have confused them with another family." Mike's face brightened a bit.

I wanted to press for more information, but the teacher was already throwing disapproving glances our way.

. . .

After a grueling English lesson, Mike and Jessica escorted me to my next class, which they also had. I scanned the campus in search of the three vampires, but couldn't see or smell anything. It was disappointing, the longer they existed, the longer I had to endure.

The marvel of a new student had yet to dissipate, and everywhere I went there were whispers, stupefied glares from the girls and stunned gaping from the boys. When we got to the next class, after I introduced myself to the teacher, he asked me to introduce myself to the class._. _This was ridiculous. The class stared intently as I introduced myself, where I was from. I'm horrible at improv, so that didn't go with out much stuttering and rambling.

The rest of the morning was the same monotonous routine. Still no sign of the three vampires. I wasn't completely panicked though. If they were playing student, they were playing student-meaning they'd stay on the campus until the end of the school day. As long as I didn't make my presence known, they had no reason to leave.

Jessica and Mike had friends that followed me around too. And by the time lunch period came, we acquired quite a following. Jessica apparently liked the limelight, having a good ol' time flaunting me to the student body. I wanted to bash my head in.

Lunch period arrived, and while Mike and Jessica and posse made way to the lunch room, I scanned the campus again (much to their protest). Looking for their scent, I found a faint trail, and followed it, (the ostentatious M3 was still in the parking lot) but it lead me back to the cafeteria. Why would vampires be in the cafeteria?

When I arrived at the cafeteria, I froze in the doorway. I was almost immediately engulfed in their sweet smell. I looked around, and saw them, the three vampires; sitting isolated in a corner of the room with…food? Each had a lunch tray, full of untouched food. But why? These vampires seem to go at lengths to establish a believable façade.

I don't want to call it ironic, because its more sadistic than ironic, but just something about it seemed absurd. Like, a den of lions grazing with the lambs. Sadistic/ ironic.

Obviously eliminating them inconspicuously on campus would be impossible, so I decided to keep a close eye on them until I could steal away from Jessica and Mike and follow them out of the cafeteria, put my truck bed to use. But then, something completely unexpected happened.

I could smell other vampires. Previously masked by the original three vampires scent, I scanned the cafeteria looking for the source. And then I saw them; two vampires crossing the cafeteria to sit with the other three. One a small female, pixie like, who more danced than walked. The other was a male…a completely gorgeous male. A completely and utterly beautiful male. He was not as tall as the blonde friend, or as brawny as the other male, and he looked to be the youngest…But his features, his hair his lips were just, just…I was gaping.

Id never seen a vampire like him before. And then as if he could feel the weight of my gaze, he looked at me. I wanted to gasp, but couldn't find my lungs to pull the air. His eyes -his eyes were glowing, liquid topaz. They were incredibly soft and warm, I felt as if they could see right through me. My heart completely melted, and I could feel the pieces slide to the pit of my stomach. Seconds passed, I watched his eyes grow wide when they met mine, and then I watched his perfect brow furrow into confusion.

I was suddenly able to find air and realized with utter humiliation, that he caught me gaping. I felt heat rush to my face, setting my complexion ablaze. I wanted to duck my head in embarrassment, but thought it cowardly and sufficed for looking at the other vampires. But they too were looking at me, the brawny brunette male even rose as if to approach me.

Oh what a minute. Fuck. There were _five_ vampires. _Five_ instead of _three_. I didn't know if I could handle five. I backed up slowly, my gaze still locked in their general direction, until I hit a table full of cafeteria trays. Was this Harvey's intent? Did he know there would be five? Was he actually trying to kill me?

I only then realized that the humans were also staring at me, intently. What was with these humans? Were they so blind, so completely oblivious to the carnivorous lions in their midst and the threat they posed?

"Hey Bella! Over here!" My head snapped to the side to see Jessica calling from a table; mike was waving. I looked back to the vampires, but they were no longer looking at me; the brawny male reclaimed his seat. Now feeling completely unsettled, and a bit shaky, I moved along the wall to Jessica's table, never taking my eyes off the vampires. But I kept my face stoic.

Mike met me halfway and ushered me into a seat next to his; Jessica on my other side. She grabbed my wrist to gain my attention. "So Bella, how is your first day so far?"

"Boring." I said as apathetically as possible, gently retracting my wrist from her grasp. She erupted into a high pitched girlish giggle, as did mike (I kid you not).

"Is it anything like your old school?" Asked a boy from across the table.

"It…rains more here." This resulted in more shrieking giggles from Jessica.

"Were there a lot of students at your old school?" someone else asked.

"Yes." Then the onslaught of questions began. I tried to answer each as telegraphic as possible.

"Do you miss your friends?" Asked a meek girl beside Jessica.

"Not really."

"Oh…Why don't you?" Jessica asked.

"….I didn't have many friends in phoenix to miss."

"That's understandable," I heard a blonde girl mutter from beside Mike.

"Excuse me?" I felt compelled to address the unwarranted remark.

"You seem extremely…stand-offish," then she continued under her breath to quiet for the other humans to hear, "and overall unappealing to be around."

Ok miss prissy bitch.

I felt the heat rise to my face, and was about to retort when the meek girl from before interrupted with another question-

"What made you decide to move to Forks- If you don't mind me asking?" I looked from the blonde bitch the meek girl, and felt the blush vanish. I wasn't prepared to field this question.

"I needed a change of scenery…and my uncle… Rick owns property here so he's letting me stay in his house." This answer clearly did not suffice Jessica, but before she could pry further, a question came from a boy previously identified as Eric.

"Are you involved with anyone? You know…relationship wise?" Oh boy, my face wanted to blush again but I wouldn't let it. Mike was staring intensely which made me uncomfortable.  
"Im not seeing anyone." Mike looked relieved.

"Why not?" Jessica asked almost shocked.

"I don't have time for it." Jessica seemed to find this absurdly hilarious, and erupted into another fit of giggles.

Twenty questions was getting old fast, I averted my gaze back to the vampires. They were arguing vehemently about something. I saw their lips moving, but could hear nothing; Jessica's shrill cackling in my ear saw to it. Their behavior was so peculiar, it troubled me. Were they no long naïve to my intentions? Did they know what I was? Who I was? I needed to know more. I looked to the gossip.

"Jessica?" I said smiling at her. "What do you know about the _Cullens?_" I said, forcing myself to address them by name. She looked up and suddenly, the youngest looked at her. And then he turned his gaze to me -piercing topaz eyes, boring into me. He looked away.

Jessica giggled sheepishly. "That's Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They live together with Dr. Cullen-he works in the E.R at the hospital-and his wife Esme."

_Seven_. _You've got to be shitting me._ Seven powerful vampires! Oh, Harvey defiantly was trying to kill me. And one is a doctor. My mind ran wild. A doctor? They all live together, but as a family? How could that be, how could they live so permanently? There had to have been some mistake, this couldn't have been my assignment.

"How long have they been in Forks?"

"They came at the beginning of the school year, early September." Not very long then.

"They are…attractive." I said.

" Oh! I know, right? But the thing is, there all together! Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper. Strange…"

"And that one?" I said pointing to the youngest of the coven.

"Oh that's Edward. He's gorgeous isn't he? You should've seen your face when you came into the cafeteria!" she giggled. "Though I wouldn't encourage you to try, he's very stuck up. Apparently he doesn't find the girls here very appealing." She said sourly, flipping her hair. _Oh believe me sweety, you are _very _appealing to him._. I looked at the vampire Edward again, only to find that he was staring intently, almost frustrated back at me. When he met my gaze he looked away quickly. It sent my skin crawling.

I needed to talk to Rick, find and maim Harvey and perhaps have a cigarette. All of this unwanted attention was making me nervous. I grabbed my cell phone, excused myself from the table and went outside the cafeteria, out of the Cullen's earshot. I sat on the stone steps below the entrance pulled a cigarette out from my back pocket and lit it with a match, then dialed Rick's number.

"Bella?"

"I see dead people."

"Oh, already? Great!" Rick sounded surprised. "All three?"

"Try seven." There was silence for a moment, as Rick comprehended what I said.

"Seven?!" Rick was shocked.

"Tell me the truth Rick, does I.S.U have it in for me? Or is it just Harvey, because I am really fucking tired of people trying to kill me and would appreciate it if they would for once do it directly instead of doing something dramatic like sending me, unknowingly, into a fucking coven of vampires?!"

"Bella, you were assigned three vampires, are you telling me that there are more?"

"Yea." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't possibly take on a coven of seven vampires, as powerful as these appear it be. Maybe, if I lured one off at a time… possibly. But it just didn't seem possible or logical for a group of vampires to be so close to their prey, to basically live with them without attacking them. It wasn't smart. One lapse of control and all hell would ensue.

"They also live together; a coven with seven members. A sedimentary coven of more than three is so rare…" I trailed off in thought. I looked through the window in the door to the cafeteria at the table of five vampires. They weren't talking, and they were all staring in different directions. The Cullens were so unlike any other vampires id ever seen, and therefore so unsettling. "You should see them Rick, the way they walk. Its…graceful, beautiful. And they're eyes, they're topaz. And they act like humans. So much so, without my senses I wouldn't be able to distinguish them from the normal students. And to be within such close proximity with the humans…they act as if it doesn't phase them." At this point my cigarette was reduced to ash, the remaining ember burning my fingers.

"Oh and the 'dad' is a doctor. A surgeon." What a sick bastard, preying on the ill.

"Well…" Rick sighed, obviously also frustrated/confused. "I want you to transfer to another assignment." No, that I didn't want. These vampires were obviously very powerful, and dangerous. Only my capable hands would ensure their demise.

"I'm the only one who can do this Rick." He knew it, I was the best and the only way to stop them.

After another exasperated sigh-"Fine, I'm sending more slayers."

"No, thank you."

"You need backup."

"You know I don't do backup"

"What about Harvey?"

"I don't give a shit about Harvey, he can die."

"Bella"

"Rick." Silence.

"This is very dangerous for you, you know that?"

"Duh."

"Why are you so persistent about this assignment Bella?"

_Oh, just for shits and gigs. _"Sadistic vampires that pray on the helpless, innocent, and naïve happen to be my major peeve." My scars are a permanent reminder of when I once played victim to such a vampire.

"I know…Where are they now?" he asked.

"In the high school cafeteria."

"Where are you?"

"Sitting on the steps in front of the only exit."

"Good, keep watch, stay alert. We aren't sure these vampires are the ones we are looking for yet, don't do anything rash for once. Don't strike until we are absolutely certain they are the ones we are looking for…I. S. U doesn't often make mistakes, the real vampires could show eventually." I nodded though he couldn't see it,

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. "Well I have to go-" Students were beginning to file out of the cafeteria.

"Alright, well call-" I snapped the phone shut.

"Hey, Bella! Need help finding your next class?" It was mike and Jessica and posse.

"No, thank you, but I think ill be able to find it." I needed to get to the Cullen's before they left. I shouldered past him, went back into the cafeteria and scanned the room. They were gone. I sighed-_why am I not surprised?_-and headed off to my next class, hoping that maybe we would cross paths.

. . .

I was late of course; I have absolutely no sense of direction and basically searched every building on campus. When I reached the correct building, I found myself trailing one of the Cullens. I followed it, and surprisingly it lead to the biology classroom, my fifth period class. What luck. I tensed and braved myself for entry.

It looked as if the lesson had yet to commence. Not immediately scanning the room for the vampire, I introduced myself to the teacher, Mr. Banner. With no idiotic nonsense about introductions or fascination on my opinion of Forks, he gave me a textbook and pointed me towards the back of the room to the only available seat left in the class. I turned and what I saw made my heart stop. It was the youngest Cullen, Edward. Oh perfect. The dazzling vampire.

As I warily walked down the isle towards his table, he suddenly went rigid, and gave me the most furious, baleful glare. My body also went rigid. His eyes were coal black. He looked like he wanted to tear my throat out, which was probably not very far fetched from the truth. I could hear low growls erupting from his chest.

I froze at the peculairty of his disturbing behaviour, when it dawned on me. It was my scent; my scent was too powerful for him. Like the attractive appearance of slayers, the scent of their blood is also completely enticing. The trick is, when to use it. Its appropriate for attracting prey, but in circumstances when stealth is desired- or you're in a classroom full of humans and an attack would probably not do them well- it can be masked or blocked. Its almost as easy as turning a switch, only a tad more painful. I willed it away, and it tingled, feeling it retract-like snakes slithering from my skin down to the very end of my toes and fingertips. Then the tingling ceased altogether.

When the sensation ceased, Edward's countenance changed instantly and dramatically. His posture straightened, his eyes returned to their beautiful topaz. "Miss Swan, in the back next to Mr. Cullen, please." Mr. Banner said impatiently. I nodded and continued walking. I slid into the seat without making eye contact, and my right hand, the hand closest to him, moved to the grim reaper, hidden on my right thigh.

It was so strange, being in such close proximity to a vampire that wanted to kill me, and I him, but couldn't really do anything about it. I edged my chair as far away from him as inconspicuously possible, and tried to focus on the irrelevant babbling of Mr. Banner.

"Today we will continue our lesson on Genetics." He walked down the central isle handing out papers. "I want you to complete this exercise, practicing Mendel's punett squares. Ill be collecting it in twenty minutes." A collective groan erupted from the students. Mr. Banner raised his hands in surrender, "You may work with your lab partners, no worries this is easy material."

Oh fuck. I looked over at Edward, his visage completely stoic, unreadable. He was looking at me too. I moved my chair over a little further.

Mr. Banner made his way over to our lab table. "There really is no point on you missing out on this lesson Miss Swan. Have you reviewed this material at your old school?"

"I don't think so." I had absolutely no recollection of punett squares. I don't think I ever even studied genetics.

"Im sure Mr. Cullen would oblige to help you. Chapter 12 may also be useful." He handed me two sheets. I put one on the table and slid it towards Edward.

"Thank you," he said taking it. His voice was pure velvet, so smooth, dulcet.

"You're welcome." I said icily. If I was being forced to play the sadistic vamps lab partner, I didn't have to be too civil about it. I felt like a character from a hokey horror novel; My Lab Partners a Vampire!

"My name is Edward, by the way." He didn't extend his hand, as expected.

"I know." I looked at the worksheet, the charts and questions foreign to me. I had no reason or motive to comply with this insufferable lesson anyway. I looked at Edward who was sitting leaning away from me, but his chest open towards me. He slouched against the back of his chair. I sighed and said, "I'm Bel-"

"Bella Swan. Yes, I know." We stared at each other for a few moments, never breaking eye contact.

"Aren't you going to work on the worksheet?" I asked Edward, my voice even.

"Aren't you?" He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching, fighting a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. "Genetics wasn't part of the curriculum at my old school."

His smirk vanished. "I see," he said. "Would you like some help?"

"No, thank you." Screw the worksheet, I will never willingly accept help from a vampire. Childish yes, but I didn't care.

"Alright." He turned to his worksheet and began writing on the page. I moved my chair over another inch.

"So Bella, where did you used to go to school?" Oh so the vamp wanted to play twenty questions now too.

"Phoenix." I answered icidly.

"Why did you move to Forks?" He asked, leaving the worksheet to look at me.

" I needed a change of scenery." I gave the same answer as I did before. I caught myself staring at his eyes.

"Why did you need a change of scenery?" I blinked, then snapped my head forward, now starring at the black board.

"That's none of your damn business." I hissed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edwards face once again turn stoic.

"You're right, it is none of my business. My apologies." He returned to his worksheet, scribbling a few more lines. I sat, arms crossed, and watched him complete the worksheet, He did it with rapid speed of course, and when he was finished he passed his paper up to Banner's desk. Then he turned to face me again.

"Are you living by yourself?" Ah ha! Trick question. He's seizing me up as a potential victim. Finally the peccant murderer breaks through the act.

"No, I'm living with my uncle."

"Who is your uncle?" He asked.

"Rick Swan. Im sorry, but could you refrain from the Q and A? Im trying to finish my worksheet," I snapped, and turned to face the black board again, arms crossed.

"But you haven't touched it." He smirked.

"I told you, I am completely unfamiliar with this material."

"And I offered you assistance, are you still so stubbornly unwilling to accept it?"

"Yes!" I hissed. Then, making no effort to disguise it, I planted my feet on the ground and pushed, sending the chair screeching, loudly another six inches away from his. There was a good five feet between us now Other students began to take notice of our confrontation. Or maybe we just visibly radiated hostility.

After I repositioned myself, I decided to release some of the block on my scent. I let it recede, let the slithering sensation spool around my fingertips. That shut him up. He immediately tensed, and fell into an inimical pose. He looked terrifying, his eyes that were formerly glowing topaz, were now pitch black. My hand instinctively moved to the grim reaper.

"Alright now has everyone turned in their worksheets?" Mr. Banner addressed the class, though Edward still attracted my attention. "I assume the silence means yes? Good. Now, A few notes on Dominant and Recessive factors." Again the students let out a simultaneous groan. The lights dimmed and notes were projected onto the black board.

The rest of the class passed more slowly than was necessary. Edward still hadn't moved from his ferocious pose. I was becoming increasingly paranoid, my hand never left the grim reaper.

While waiting, I had resolved that the easiest, and most effective way to destroy the vampires, was to lure one away, kill it then use its death to draw the other members of the coven, and pick them off, one by one by one…

When the bell rang at the end of my class, I nearly fell out of my chair. I blinked for a moment, and Edward Cullen was gone. Startled, I rose to pursue him. When I reached the courtyard, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella." It was Rick. "There's been another rogue vampire attack."

"Who?"

" two adults, one child. Found in the Hoh Forest at their campsite. The rest of the family went for a hike, and when the came back they found the bodies. The police are calling it an animal attack. Its very…gruesome for lack of a better word." He sounded hoarse and somber.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wouldn't call this a typical vampire attack…its complete mutilation." I swallowed. I did not enjoy viewing the victims of rogue vampire attacks.

"When did it happen? " Could it have been the Cullens?

"Around noon" He responded. Five of the cullens were in the highschool cafeteria at noon.

"Rick, I need to see it." I began walking faster, trying to follow Edwards trail.

"Right, there should be an F.B.I. badge and identification in the envelope Harvey gave to you, Ill have the police hold it for you."

"Ok, I also need for you to check with the local hospital on the whereabouts of Carlisle Cullen at the time of the attack. I can confirm that the rest of the coven was in the cafeteria at that time, with me, but of Carlisle and his wife I don't know."

"Alright." I snapped the phone shut. I dumped my biology book on the nearest picnic table and ran along the pathways only a little faster than human speed, following his trail. It led me to the parking lot. I saw the Cullen's congregating around a silver Volvo, Edward climbing into the driver's seat. I slid behind a blue van, and peered through its back windows at the scene.

"Please Edward," The small pixie like vampire begged. Edwards hand shot around her, grabbing the door handle and slamming the car door shut. I heard the engine start. "Just go to Carlisle!" The Volvo backed out of the parking space, fishtailed then sped out of the parking lot, banking right, leaving the Cullens, staring in its wake. Seconds passed, and then they all went for the M3. It followed the silver Volvo, making a left out of the parking lot.

I needed to pursue them immediately. If Edward was going to Carlisle, then the others must lead to Esme. I looked over at my big red truck, and snarled at its inconvience. Any vampire would hear its approach a mile a way, and I doubt I would even be able to catch up, what with its 50 mph maximum. Argh!

I would pursue the cullens… But first…_I need a car_.

With a fit of diabolical determination I sauntered to the truck to fetch the browning.

* * *

**Long right? dont worry, the next chapter wont take nearly as long to update... **

**Hope you like it but i need to know if you want me to keep going, so please review!**

Chapter 3- edwards point of view...first sight


	4. STORY MOVED

**Hey everyone, i've literally butchered this story with the lack of attention and all, so i'm giving it to my friend Grand Central Carnation. She'll give the unapathetic attention this story needs. I'll still be helping with the plot and such, but it deserves more. I've read some of her drafts and its going to be great. I'll be deleting this story within the next few days. Sorry for the mess I've made- hope you can forgive me! **

**you can find a link to the new story titled _How it Ends_ in my profile**


End file.
